


Believe Me

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “If you think I’ll believe you again…”
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 11





	Believe Me

“Come on, a whole planet of candy?”

“I’m telling you Martha, it’s a gingerbread wonderland.”

“Jack, after the tequila seas story,  ** if you think I'll believe you again... ** ”

“No, actually he’s right this  time. ”

“Well then what are we waiting for, let’s go!”

“Well...” The Doctor looked over at Jack.

“Do you want to explain the lifetime ban or should I?”

“I feel like I'll regret letting you tell it, but go ahead.”

“ _ What _ did you two do?”

“Now Martha, I feel it’s important to preface this story by saying, it wasn’t our fault.”

“I don’t believe you, go on.”


End file.
